kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Ai
Ai is a female human goddess, the goddess of love. She is 11,396 years old, but looks like she's around 25. She is the crafter of the Sword of Heroes and Ai's Necklaces, and writer of The Goddess Scroll. Appearance Ai has wavy sea blue hair that reaches a little past her shoulders, she has crystal blue eyes, light skin. Ai usually wears a sparkly, light blue dress and a pink sash around her arms. Sometimes she wears another pink sash around her waist. Personality Ai is one of the most caring and intelligent goddesses, since she is the goddess of love. She can be mysterious at some times to the Dragon Sisters. She is always very kind and loving, and cares for her husband, Master Oogway, very much. Family Ai has a large family of gods and goddesses. Laisynth, goddess of knowledge and wisdom, first married Thoth, god of war, and had Chan (god of darkness) and Luriathlia (goddess of death). Laisynth then left Thoth because of his cruelness towards her and his dark heart, and had a child with Harpinio (god of music). Their child was Essirina, goddess of beauty. Laisynth then met David, god of the sky, and the two were married and had three children. The two oldest children were twins, named Ai (goddess of love) and Chi (god of blood), and the youngest child was Odette (goddess of song and voice). Ai is married to Oogway, former grandmaster of the Jade Palace. When he descended into the heavens, he and Ai were married, and a few months after, the two had a daughter named Hana, the goddess of Kung Fu. Backstory Ai was born as the eldest daughter of Laisynth (goddess of knowledge and wisdom) and David (god of the sky). She one of David and Laisynth's twin children, Ai was the oldest out of the two. The youngest of the twins was Chi. At birth, she was given the birth name 'Subarashi', which means 'wonderful' in Japanese. Subarashi had a very good childhood. She made many friends and learned to use her power for good and learned how to use it. Many of years later, she went to the Temple of Gods (where eighteen year old gods and goddesses go and get their god name from the king of the gods) and recieved the goddess name 'Ai', which means 'love' in Japanese. On her ten thousandth birthday, Ai went down to the animal world and met Master Oogway. The two fell in love and became very close. They spent their days training together, and Ai helped Oogway create the Jade Palace and train other masters. Hundreds of years later, Ai left Oogway, for she was being called back to the afterlife, and swore to Oogway that they would be together in the afterlife one day. After Oogway's passing, he went up into the afterlife, and he and Ai were married a few days later. A couple years after the marriage, Ai had Oogway and her baby, who would grow up to be the goddess of Kung-Fu. They gave the baby the birth name 'Hana', which means 'flower' in Japanese. Ai and Oogway are now living together in the afterlife, happy as ever... Powers and Weapons Since Ai is a goddess, she has many special powers, her strongest power being the power of love. She doesn’t need weapons, for her power is very strong. One power of hers is the Healing Song power. To use this power she puts her hand on the chest of a hurt, wounded or dying person and sings the song ‘Healing Incantation' (which is really from the movie ‘Tangled’). By doing this, that person is healed from every hurt, wound, and possibility of death. The Healing Song power is used by all good goddesses. She also has the special voice power, which for her is called ‘Love voice’. Names Ai's birth name is Subarashi, which means 'wonderful' in Japanese. When she was eighteen, she was given the goddess name 'Ai', which means 'love' in Japanese. She has many nicknames and has been given different ranks from her family members. Ai's evil half siblings most of the time call her 'Subarashi-chan' (the Japanese rank 'chan' at the end of a name would imply that they person you are speaking to is a very young female. Using the term 'chan' when speaking to a higher ranked individual would be considered rude. Also, in the goddess culture, calling a god or goddess that is eighteen or older by their birth name would be considered very rude), and her older half-siblings also call her imōto-san, a Japanese rank which means 'younger sister'. Her younger siblings, like Chi and Odette, sometimes call Ai ane-san or nee-san (both Japanese ranks mean 'older sister').